


warrior - nightfall spoilers

by kerber0s



Series: kotlc | sokeefe onshots [4]
Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 09:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15838536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerber0s/pseuds/kerber0s
Summary: find me on wattpad: @empire-of-dreamsfind me on wattpad: @empire0fdreams





	warrior - nightfall spoilers

Sophie held her fists up, close to her face, just like the video had instructed. She faced the projected image-Dex had tweaked her iPod so she could project videos if she didn’t want to watch something on that tiny screen, plus he’d added a speaker in case she didn’t want to use her earbuds-and copied the instructor’s stance.

_“Leave your hands up, in front of your face to protect it. Since we’ll be working on offense this video, we won’t be going into too much detail about your fists and specific hand position, although there is a specific video for that. This is video, as aptly titled, is how to use a front kick in the case of self defense.”_

Sophie stepped back a little, keeping her feet shoulder width apart and her fists up, masking her face so that she could still see. 

_“One common mistake that most beginners make is dropping their hands before they kick. This makes the kick very predictable, and leaves both your beautiful face, and your temple of a body undefended.”_

Sophie snorted, but locked herself into position. The instructor might have been a bit of a health nut, but she did make a good point. Once all of the egotistical adjectives were removed, of course.

“ _Personally, I suggest keeping your fists in front of you with your elbows bent. This is another key factor in improving your balance.”_

She followed her instructor, adjusting her footing and her fists until they mirrored the lady in the video. It couldn’t help to hurt her balance, in fact, it might even keep her from a lot of the teasing she was subjected to, from Keefe to Grady. 

_“If you plan on kicking, you plan on doing so subtly. Crouching, shifting, jumping, etc. will all but give away your move. Adopt the following fighting stance, keep your knees bent to absorb any shock and so you can shift your weight. Bending your knees will also help you kick in one quick, fluid motion.”_

Sophie adapted quickly, her eyes sweeping her surroundings and moving to a brighter part of the cave so she could minimize her risk of injury.

_“If you’d like to misguide your opponent, don’t try any wacky dance moves, they’ll hurt you more than your opponent, but raising your fist or drawing it back slightly will also make a difference. If you ever find yourself in a real fight, you’ll find that small but quick movements will catch your enemy’s attention and they’ll try to counter those, instead of what you’ll actually be sending their way."_

She mimed raising her fist as if about to punch the air, before returning it to her normal position. 

_“Now, let’s start on the legs. Raise your knee to your body, keeping it horizontal. This does not mean that you should stick your foot out in their and wiggle your smelly toes at them. While it may work in the movies, it most certainly doesn’t know anyone out in real life._

_“A little history for y’all, the front kick popular in taekwondo and some other martial arts also starts in this position. This doesn’t mean that because you’ve binge-watched every single one of my videos, that you should go take on a fifth degree black belt. In no situation should you be taking on a fifth degree black belt. Unless you’re a sixth degree black belt. IN which case, pick on someone your own level._

_“This position simply assures that by folding your leg and raising to your hip, you will be ready to snap outward or maximum power.”_

She followed the video, quickly lifting her knee up and putting it down. She winced as the muscles in her calves and thighs throbbed, and her arms were aching from the strain. 

“One last video after this one,” she decided, muttering to herself as she repeated the motion.

_“Lock your ankle and flex your foot. By pulling your toes back, you’ll be able to deliver maximum impact and you’ll be less likely to break your toes if you kick a rock-”_

“Or an ogre,” Sophie muttered to herself, but heeded her coach’s warning. 

_“Now snap your foot out. Straighten your knee rapidly and strike your enemy with the ball of your foot. Once you have made contact, immediately retract your knee and lower your foot to the ground. It’s also good to keep in mind that this might not always be the case, considering that there are specialized kicks and different techniques that can be used. For example, if you are wearing heels or other shoes with a hard tip, you should consider kicking with the tip of your foot being the one to make contact, rather than the ball of your foot.”_

“Perfect for Biana,” she noted, practicing the kick a couple more times before turning the projector off and plugging in her earbuds. She pressed play on a random playlist, and let the music block out the world as she fought the demons that threatened it. 

She placed her phone in her pocket and let the lyrics of the song wash over her as she continued practicing the moves she’d learned over the course of the present day.

_You fascinated me, cloaked in shadows of secrecy_

She performed a front kick effortlessly, and spun and turned before executing a roundhouse kick as well.

_The beauty of a broken angel_

She couldn’t help but remember when this all started, when Fitz had found her out the museum that day and dropped the bombshell on her, a la Hagrid.

Of course, he hadn’t just said, “Y’r an elf, Sophie,” but then again, what he’d said hadn’t been too far off either.

_I ventured carefully, afraid of what you thought I’d be, but pretty soon I was entangled_

She took a step forward before she dove into a forward roll and got up just as gracefully, throwing a fatal uppercut to the air. 

Sorry Oxygen. Sorry Carbon Dioxide. And mega sorry to you Hydrogen. And whatever elf-y enzymes were in the air. 

_You take me by the hand_

She kicked her leg high in a semi-circular kick and launched straight into a volley of quick light punches and mimed dodging other punches while ducking and rolling. She had wanted to start working on jumping and flips and other more advanced moves, but it hadn’t seemed right, especially considering her track record with clumsiness.

_I question who I am_

She repeated the routine again, starting back at the forward kick, before she began to switch up the order she’d practiced. Her enemies weren’t expecting a well rehearsed play, the Neverseen, Vespera, and Lady Gisela most certainly looking for a perfected dance, and she wasn’t sure if she could keep it up in the heat of battle anyway.

_Teach me how to fight_

A strong arm caught her foot mid kick and used the momentum to swing her around, putting her off balance. She stumbled and found herself eating sand a few seconds later. 

_I’ll show you how to win_

Sophie pulled herself to her feet again, using her rehearsed kicks to push her attacker away, or so she thought. The figure dodged and she found herself kicking air yet again.

_You’re my mortal flaw_

“You’re trying too hard.” She rolled her eyes before throwing another haphazard punch at the figure.

“I’m sure that’s the problem. You could be a Vanisher for all I care,” she muttered, dodging the figure’s first offensive attacking, but getting caught on the second. 

“I am not a Vanisher. Wish my ability was that cool.” She grunted, kicking a leg over the figure’s shoulder, and wrapping it around his neck, pulling him down as she leaped up. She tried to ignore how familiar the voice felt, but how at the same time it felt off, as if something was wrong.

_And I’m your fatal sin_

“You need to work on your balance.” Halfway through her stunt, he’d managed to flip her over and pin her down, before getting up and hauling her to her feet, letting her try again.

_Let me feel the sting, the burn, the pain under my skin._

“You know it’d be a lot easier to trust you if you could just tell me who you are,” Sophie huffed, aiming to the side and diving out of the way to dodge another blow.

_Put be to the test, I’ll prove that I am strong_

“Oh, I’m sure you’ll trust me, but then we’d probably get nowhere.” She rolled her eyes as she rolled to the side and twisted back onto her feet.

_Won’t let myself believe that what we feel is wrong_

“What’s that supposed to mean?” She asked, kicking forward instead. The figure didn’t dodge in time and she had a second to cheer herself on her victory before they made a comeback.

“Ugh,” she grunted, tripping and finding her way back to the sand. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she knew that Sandor wouldn’t have let anyone pass if he didn’t think it was safe, so why wouldn’t the mysterious figure reveal themselves?

_I finally see what you knew was inside me all along_

“So how’d you get past Sandor?” She asked, gasping for air. The figure seemed to have an endless supply of energy, almost like Silveny.

“I have my secrets.” They admitted. Sophie took the distraction as a chance to channel her energy and used it to fight back. She lasted longer, but not as long as she expected she would have, considering how much stronger she felt with the core energy.

_That behind this soft exterior_

The figure managed to wrap their arm around her neck and pull her flush back against their chest. They seemed to breathing fairly hard, but it was nothing on Sophie’s gasping as she leaned back and gave in to the hold.

_Lies a warrior._

“Not bad, Foster, not bad at all,” Keefe’s teasing voice said. She could practically hear his smirk and weakly swatting at his arm, leaning heavily against him, her heart diving straight to hummingbird mode at their closeness, and her face heating up with that oh-so-familiar blush. He loosened his grip but wouldn’t let go.

_My memory refused to separate the lies from truth_

“So I’m guessing you didn’t learn that from playing tackle bramble,” she decided, not phrasing it as a question. He let go and sat down. Sophie turned to join him, but her muscles were cramping and sore, and she was pretty sure that even at her human schools, she’d never had to do this much exercise. She found herself falling, but a pair of strong arms caught her in time. 

_And search the past my mind created_

“Maybe don’t push yourself so hard next time,” he suggested, although his voice sounded a lot more serious now. She nodded weakly, sitting down and stretching her legs out, her head resting on his shoulder.

“Only watched a couple of videos,” she murmured. “S’okay, not that tired.” He grinned-not smirked-and shook his head, moving her hair away from his face.

_I kept on pushing through, standing resolute with you._

“Only you would say that about ten different videos, each some half an fifteen to thirty minutes long,” he replied. She rolled her eyes.

“I needed to do something, I mean Alvar’s lost his memory, Biana got hurt, Dex is really busy, and Fitz is acting all distant,” she complained. 

“Love how you don’t mention be at all,” he muttered, his lips curving up slightly at her sheepish smile. “Trouble in paradise?”

_An equal measure loved and hated_

Sophie shrugged, too tired to elaborate. She wasn’t entirely sure what was going on. She’d transmitted to Fitz quite a few times, but the Golden Boy had been too busy to have much of a conversation.

Of course, Biana had been hurt pretty badly, and even though Edaline had assured her that the scar was gone, and when she’d gone to check, she’d seen the same, she still felt responsible for Biana’s trauma.

_You take me by the hand_

“Hey,” Keefe said, taking her hand and using his other to get her to look at him. HIs gaze was so intense that it left her mouth dry and she’d had to look away.

“It’s not your fault, no guilt remember?” She shook her head quickly, everything blurring within seconds as the tears she hadn’t even seen had spilled over, running rivers of ruin down her cheeks.

_I’m seeing who I am_

“You have a scar too, and Biana’s always going to remember that, and Fitz probably has scars from the giant bug impaling him and Dex-,”

“Probably?” Keefe asks, suddenly interested in something else. Sophie nodded, shivering.

“I don’t know, I don’t see him shirtless very often,” she bit back, sarcasm dripping off her words. “And Dex has a scar from when the Neverseen kidnapped both of us, and those scars won’t go away.”

_Teach me how to fight_

“Well, if it makes you feel any better, mine’s barely there,” Keefe offered awkwardly. Sophie’d noticed the change in him. Ever since she’d sentenced him to bed rest and cut him off from any and every activity possible, it seemed like he’d tried rebuilding that wall he put up, but at the same time like he’d torn it down completely. Either way, it seemed like he was waiting for something.

_I’ll show you how to win_

“No, it’s not, you’re just saying that to make be feel better, it’s there, it’s still there, and it won’t ever go away, and. . .It won’t go away!” She pounded her fist into the sand letting the grains bounce up and down.

_You’re my mortal flaw_

“Here, I’ll show you.” He took both of her hands in his. “I’m okay, alright? We all are, even Biana, okay?” He tugged off the jerkin and unbuttoned his shirt quickly showing her his (mostly) scarless abs. 

_And I’m your fatal sin_

Sophie sucked in a sharp breath when she saw the jagged line crossing from one side to the other, faint as it was.

“It’s still there,” she whispered, horrified. Keefe winced.

“Yeah, that’s my fault. I tried levitating out of the house, since Ro had rigged traps everywhere on the floor. It didn’t end as well as Elwin liked.” She traced over it, her cool fingers leaving behind a trail of stardust in their wake, unknowingly.

_Let me feel the sting, the pain, the burn under my skin_

He held both her hands to stop her. She looked up, meeting his eyes for the first time.

“See Foster? I’m okay, and if you give be a second, we can go see how much fun Sandor is having with Ro.” She nodded quickly, and blushed when she realized that she’d been staring while he’d put everything back on. He hadn’t sai anything, but his cheeks looked oddly pink in the musty cave.

_Put me to the test, I’ll prove that I am strong._

“Ro!” She exclaimed suddenly, when they’d managed to stand up, Keefe practically carrying Sophie. He stopped, and waited for her to continue.

“She’s going to be okay,” Keefe said softly. Sophie nodded, a glorious smile lighting up her face as she wrapped her arms around Keefe and held on tightly. He seemed surprised, even a little tense at first, but he’d wrapped his arms around her waist just as soon. 

_Won’t let myself believe that what we feel is wrong_

“Thank you,” she whispered, and Keefe pulled her a little closer, just for making him feel something he’d never felt, even from before he found out his mother was an irredeemable psychopathic murderess. 

_I finally see what you knew was inside me all along_

She’d made him feel loved and wanted, and he didn’t know what to say, so he just held onto her.

_That behind this soft exterior_

_Lies a warrior._

_The pictures come to life_

_Wake in the dead of night_

_Open my eyes_

_I must be dreaming_

_Clutch my pillow tight_

_Brace myself for the fight_

_I've heard that seeing_

_Is believing_.

 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on wattpad: @empire-of-dreams
> 
> find me on wattpad: @empire0fdreams


End file.
